Metallic paints which contain aluminum powder and mica powder have been used in the past as glitter paints with which metallic paint films which have the gloss of a metallic tone are formed. For example, metallic paint films comprising a first metallic paint film which contains aluminum powder which is formed on the surface of the object which is being painted, a second metallic paint film which contains petal-like glass powder which has a metallic glitter at the surface which in formed on said first metallic paint film surface and a clear paint film which is formed on said second metallic paint film surface have been proposed (see Patent Citation 1), but there is a weakness in that a pearlescent gloss is not obtained with the petal-like glass which has a metallic gloss which is used here.
[Patent Citation 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid Open H2-160079
Furthermore, metallic paint film structures in which a clear or colored metallic paint film layer which contains from 0.1 to 30 parts by mass of glitter material and a clear or colored metallic paint film which contains from 0.1 to 30 parts by mass of a glitter material which is different in terms of some features among the type, diameter and amount included from the glitter material used in the metallic paint film form a laminate with at least two layers on the surface of a painted obi act has bean proposed, (see Patent Citation 2
[Patent Citation 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid Open H3-270768
However, when the same type of glitter material is used in these metallic paint films there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain a sense of solid glitter and a sense of glitter with both pearlescent gloss and metallic gloss, and when different glitter materials are used in the metallic paint film layers a solid color which includes glitter material is required as the lowermost layer as well as the two metallic layers in order to obtain a paint film which has a high order of solidity and there is a problem in that it lacks a sense of glitter which has both a pearlescent gloss and a metallic gloss.
Furthermore, a method of forming a multi-layer paint film with a three-coat-one-bake system in which a colored base coat which contains titanium white pigment and aluminum flakes such that the color tone is from N7 to N9 on the Munsell Color Chart is applied, a base coat of a white pearl tone or a silver pearl tone which contains titanium oxide coated scale-like mica powder is applied and then clear painting is carried out and the films are then heated and hardened has been proposed (see Patent Citation 3). However, the pigment color concealing performance on using titanium oxide is high and there is a problem in that the sense of a metallic tone glitter is lacking.
[Patent Citation 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid Open H9-164358
A method of forming multi-layer paint films in which, as a means of obtaining a metallic gloss, a base coat paint (A), a metallic paint (B) and a clear paint (C) are applied sequentially, in which a colored pigment is used in the base coat paint (A) and the clarity (brightness) of the paint is set to an L-value of from 0 to 40, in which aluminum petals of thickness from 0.01 to 0.2 μm and aspect ratio from 100 to 300 are used for the metallic pigment in the metallic paint (B) and in which the resin composition compounding rate per 100 parts by weight of the aluminum petals as solid fraction is not more than 400 parts by weight is known (see Patent Citation 4). However, with this method there is a weakness in that glitter which has both a pearlescent gloss and a metallic gloss is lacking since a metallic paint (B) which has aluminum pigment as the main component has been used.
[Patent Citation 4]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid open 2000-084483
Moreover, glitter paint compositions which contain a vehicle and two or more types of interference glitter pigment of which one is (a) an interference glitter pigment of average particle diameter from 5 to 10 μm and the other is (b) a different type of glitter material from (a) of average particle diameter from 10 to 30 μm have been proposed (see Patent Citation 5). However, it is not possible even with this method to obtain a sense of glitter which has both a pearlescent gloss and a metallic gloss.
[Patent Citation 5]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid Open 2003-73621
Furthermore, a method of forming paint films using small particle diameter scale-like glitter material of average particle diameter act more than 10 μm in a first stage in which a glitter base paint film is formed and large particle size scale-like glitter material of average particle diameter at least 15 μm in a second stage in which a glitter base paint film is formed is known as a method in which the orientation of the large particle glitter material at the paint film surface is even and no deviation arises in the sense of glitter of the paint film which has been formed is known (see Patent Citation 6). However, with this method there is a weakness in that it lacks glitter which has both a pearlescent gloss and a metallic gloss since a metallic paint which has aluminum pigment as the main component has been used.
[Patent Citation 6]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid Open 2002-102798